1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and particularly to a flat panel display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as Liquid Crystal Displays, Plasma Display Panels and Organic Light Emitting Diodes, have become the most popular display devices in the market. Because of its large display area and thinness, a flat panel display device includes a stand, and a flat panel display mounted to the stand to be firmly supported. The flat panel display often engages with the stand via screws or clips, which is awkward and inconvenient for assembly or disassembly. Further more, tools may be needed to help in assembling and disassembling the flat panel display device, which may lead to accidental damage to the flat panel display or the stand.
In the Chinese Patent NO. 03204278.7, an improved mounting structure between a flat panel display and a host computer is disclosed. The mounting structure includes a rotating tray, a stand, and a rotating bracket. The rotating tray includes a column and a flange extending from the circumference of the column at a bottom. A through hole is defined in the column. The stand mounted to the host computer includes a hollow cylinder for receiving the column of the rotating tray and depending on the flange of the rotating tray. The rotating bracket includes two mounting ears respectively extending up from opposite ends thereof. A mounting hole is defined in each mounting ear. A shaft is inserted in each mounting hole and engaged with the display to mount the rotating bracket to the display. The present invention is easy for use. However, it is difficult to assemble.
What is desired, therefore, is a flat panel display device which is easy to assemble and use.